


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by dreakawa



Series: Sanders Sides [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, House Party, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Party Games, Prinxiety - Freeform, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa
Summary: Known rivals Roman and Virgil get picked for Seven Minutes in Heaven at a college party. Things don't go quite as either of them expected.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555222
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I was listening to Mariana's Trench song Truth or Dare and had the idea of college!Prinxiety getting together because of it, but then for some reason Seven Minutes in Heaven popped into my head as an alternative and here we are!
> 
> Just a fluffy one shot of our favorite boys, I hope you enjoy!! <3

"... Virgil."

"Shut /up/, Princey."

"Come on, you won't even look at me? We're stuck in here for seven minutes, we can at least be civil."

Roman hears a groan as Virgil turns around, giving him an annoyed glare. "Happy? Is this what you wanted?"

"To be trapped in a closet with the only person who hates me more than my brother does? Not really, no."

That seems to shut Virgil up.

Roman Prince and Virgil Dante were at a party hosted by mutual friends. They notoriously disliked each other (well, Virgil disliked Roman, as far as he knew. He was harboring a massive crush but didn't know how to admit that) and somehow had been roped into the current lineup for Seven Minutes in Heaven (which, really Pat, are they 10? Why is this a thing?). Their names had been drawn and that's where they are now.

In any other situation, Roman would be thrilled to be in such close quarters with the annoying emo he crushed on. Unfortunately, Virgil seemed like he wanted nothing to do with it, tainting Roman's experience as well.

They stand in silence for what feels like years before Virgil speaks. "I don't hate you."

Roman turns his head, unsure if he'd heard that correctly. "What?"

"I said I don't… hate you." Virgil meets his gaze again, the anger seemingly gone. "You're just popular and annoying and I don't know. I see why you hate me."

Roman's eyes widen at that. "What- Virgil, you think I-"

Flashbacks of their endless arguments and constant bickering comes to mind and he winces. "Okay, I haven't shown it well. But I… well."

It's a moment of pure adrenaline and nerves as he reaches out, gently touching Virgil's hand with his. The emo inhales sharply and Roman's about to pull his hand back and run for cover when he feels fingers tentatively slip through his own.

Virgil's fingers.

They're face to face (technically face to chest, since Roman has a good 6 inches on Virgil) now, fingers laced together and eyes studying the other's in the dim light of the closet. The air is thick with tension, their faces moving closer as the unspoken words linger between them.

_I want you._

Each second apart is agony, and Roman can feel the hot breath of Virgil's lips against his own when sudden brightness takes over, making them both wince.

The game was over and they were on display for the entire party, comments beginning to filter in to his subconscious.

"... holy shit, were they-?"

"Looks like! Fucking finally!"

"Hell yeah Roman! Finally doing something, man!"

"Look at Virgil, he's all pink!"

It takes a moment for Roman to realize that not only was Virgil not holding his hand, but looking at him in what could only be described as anger.

"Fuck off, all of you. This was stupid."

"Virgil, lighten up-"

"NO."

His hands are shoved in his pockets and his hood tugged over his head before Roman can even react, and within seconds he's gone.

_Not like this. It can't end like this._

Shoving past two of his friends, he grabs his sweater and heads outside to see Virgil walking towards the other set of dorms as fast as possible. He runs after him, chest aching. "Virgil! Hold up!"

"Fuck /off/, Prince."

The vitriolic tone almost makes Roman stop. He doesn't, however, knowing he isn't leave things off like this, and soon he's holding up his hands in front of Virgil. "Come on, talk to me. Please-"

"Why? So you and your friends can find more reasons to pick on me? So you can tell everyone that you almost managed to break down the school's resident fuck up?"

Roman's brow furrows as he hears each word, a different type of ache now filling his chest. It only grows when he realizes that Virgil's cheeks are wet with tears.

"Virgil, I wasn't lying. I don't hate you. Actually…"

 _It's now or never._ "... I like you. Like, I really fucking like you. But bravado only goes so far and I know it won't do shit to impress-"

"Prove it."

Roman stops, blinks. "Huh?"

"Prove. It."

Virgil's tone is doesn't match the severity of his words, his eyes desperately searching Roman's face. He wants proof? He'll get it.

Cupping his face, Roman leans down and presses a deep kiss to his lips.

The world seems to stop as their lips meet, and Roman wonders why he hadn't done this before. Why he'd been so in his own head that he couldn't see this beautiful man had been right in front of him the entire time.

This beautiful man who was kissing him back.

They kiss until they break for air, any tension between them having dissipated. Strong arms wrap around Virgil, who hugs him back just as tightly, fingers gripping his jacket and keeping him close.

That night, Roman falls asleep with Virgil in his arms for the first time, silently thankful that it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
